


Anything For A Bro

by stonerkun420



Series: XiuSoo’s Broventures [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Barista Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Best Friends, Chef Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Developing Friendships, Friendship, Gen, Just Friends, No Romance, No Sex, Xiusoo are best friends, kyungsoo is not a functioning adult, minseok is more than excited to help
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-02 06:57:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13312854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stonerkun420/pseuds/stonerkun420
Summary: Kyungsoo’s parents decide to make a surprise visit to his apartment, with only an hour’s notice. Minseok is more than happy to help.ORKyungsoo is not a functioning adult, believe it or not. However, Minseok is the most adult an adult living in a shabby apartment with a job as a barista can get.





	Anything For A Bro

This wasn’t how Kyungsoo’s day off was supposed to go. He was supposed to stay home today, maybe sleep in until midday. Perhaps, he could spice things up and heat up his leftovers from last night, now _thats_ what he calls a _treat_.

But no, of course his dreams would be crushed on a day like this, because things never seem to work in Kyungsoo’s favour. By that, that means his mother called him a few minutes ago telling him his family gotten into the car and started their trek to his apartment, with just an hour’s notice.

Now, don’t get him wrong. Kyungsoo loves his family, he’s a big momma’s boy, and he loves talking to his family. But right now? Right now, he kind of hoped they’d get a bit lost or end up going the wrong direction. But, that was not how things worked.

So, Kyungsoo panicked. He shot up out of bed and immediately got to work in making it neat again, tucking his comforter into the sides and fluffing his pillows up before setting them back down carefully.

Standing back with his hands on his hips, he inspected his work. Not bad. But _then_ , he looked at the rest of the room. Now, Kyungsoo was not a messy person by any means, there was no bugs, trash or food anywhere, but it was definitely..disorganised.

Most nights recently he’d come back late and shuck his clothes off without a single thought, and there was now a pile of clothes accumulating in the corner. With a heavy heart and a heavier sigh, Kyungsoo lifted the pile into his arms, grumbling at the few socks that slipped from his grasp, and he took them to the laundry, praying he had enough washing liquid and powder to get him through his load.

He didn’t.

So what did he do? He stuffed the clothes into the machine, shut the door, and left them there until he could find away to get his washing powder within an hour. So he moved on to the next obstacle, his living room. 

A small stack of noodle boxes were on the coffee table, beside a now empty cardboard cup from his drink last night. Nothing a quick trip to the bin won’t fix, easy! Apart from the fact he had to take his trash _out_ in the first place, and his bins were near overflowing at this point.

With another heavy sigh, he picked up the first small bin and put its contents into a big trash bag, tying it and leaving it while he did the same with his recycling, not forgetting to put his boxes and cup inside too. Tying the bag up with a grumble, he took both bags and made his way out of the apartment, careful to avoid tripping down the steps after seeing the ‘out of order’ sign on the elevator.

 _It was about time someone fixed that god awful metal box, anyway,_ Kyungsoo thought, not paying attention to how many steps he had left until he missed one, almost tripping over if not for having mildly okay reflexes.

Once he made the trip of working around the entire building and dumping his trash in the big bin, walking back around and up the stairs, he stalked back into his apartment with a relieved sigh.

But, he still needed to clean things, which included dishes, floors, his clothes in the washer, and every dusty surface in his home (which was basically _every_ surface.) Did he have the supplies for that? Surprisingly, no, because he’s a bad adult.

Then, he remembered something. Last time he & Minseok had seen eachother, about two days ago in the cafe when Kyungsoo stopped by to buy bread on a seperate occasion (shocking, really), Minseok had mentioned something about how much of a clean-freak he was, and he liked to clean to make time go by if he was bored. 

Whipping out his phone from his back pocket, he quickly messaged Minseok and prayed silently that he’d message back quickly.

                              **< Kyungsoo**

_hi this is a time sensitive problem and i need your help pls respond_

**Minseok >**

_are you being murdered or something you have never ever used pls...eVer_

** < Kyungsoo**

_i’d be dead right now if i was actually getting murdered because you didn’t come to my rescue thanks_

_now hELP ME_

**Minseok > **

_sorry bud :/ now what’s happening? don’t tell me i have to kill a spider in your apt please i hate bugs_

** < Kyungsoo**

_no bugs that i know of yet, but basically my family is coming for a visit and only gave me an hour’s notice to clean my entire house but i have no cleaning things and i remembered you said you like cleaning so i thought of you sorry_

**Minseok >**

_. . ._

_bro,,,you thought of me?_

_of course i’d be happy to give you my things and help you out what do you need man_

**< Kyungsoo**

_i need a duster is that what they’re called? i also need washing liquid/powder for clothes & like maybe bleach idk just bring whatever you think is necessary thanks_

**Minseok > **

_im on my way right now hang tight buddy we’ve got an hour which means you gotta turbo wipe your windows_

** < Kyungsoo**

_dear god help me_

Not long after, Kyungsoo heard quick, excited knocks on his door before the door opening unceremoniously, Minseok walking in with a basket full of supplies.

”I’m here.” 

“You are. Thankyou, by the way.” Kyungsoo smiled, feeling a bit awkward at the way the two were just standing in the middle of the room like this. Minseok just smiled and shook his head.

”It’s fine, really. I haven’t been here yet, so it’s a good start.” Minseok shrugged, scanning the room quickly while he placed his basket down. Kyungsoo watched with his arms crossed, an amused expression on his face.

”Yeah, that’s because we’ve only been acquaintances for what, two weeks or so?” Kyungsoo chuckled at the scandalised look that appeared on Minseok’s face.

” _Acquaintances_? I thought we were more than that, Kyungsoo. Could’ve sworn we bro-hugged outside the stairs the other night.” Minseok sniffled, wiping his eyes dramatically to convey his point. Kyungsoo just rolled his eyes, not bothering to wipe his smile away as he approached the basket.

”Should we do the laundry first? That way by the time we’ve done most things, it’ll be ready to dry.” Minseok suggested, and Kyungsoo blinked blankly for a moment at the elder’s sudden change in behaviour before nodding slowly, glancing in the direction of the laundry room.

“Just bring the stuff for the clothes so you don’t have to carry that with you, if you’d like.” Kyungsoo suggested, smiling at Minseok’s eager nod before the elder reached down and grabbed a bag of powder and fabric softener.

”I ran out of liquid yesterday, which is bad because I usually prefer it, but powder should be alright just for now, yeah?” Minseok smiled and Kyungsoo just nodded once more, not really understanding the difference. With a soft wave in the general direction of the laundry, Kyungsoo gestured for Minseok to follow him, stepping inside the room quietly. 

Minseok smiled and beckoned Kyungsoo closer to the machine, opening the top and making sure everything was in properly before putting a cup of powder inside, telling Kyungsoo he’d have to measure with the cup each time he did this.

”So,” Minseok started, waiting for Kyungsoo to tell him he was listening, which came in the form of a hum. “Is your family nice?” Kyungsoo blinked owlishly for a moment before smiling again.

”Yeah, they are. My older brother is a bit of a brat, though, but he’s nice. My mom & dad are kind, too. I just wish they’d plan these things beforehand, y’know?” Kyungsoo chuckled, smiling sheepishly at Minseok, who was smiling fondly.

”That’s nice, it’s good that they’re visiting you, at least. Even if it is without warning.” Minseok noted, and Kyungsoo furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, tilting his head slightly.

”Why? Your parents don’t visit?” Kyungsoo regretted asking as soon as he watched Minseok’s smile falter, his eyes flitting around uncomfortably. The younger of the two opened his mouth to switch subjects, but Minseok beat him to it.

“Sometimes. We live too far apart to see eachother often, I haven’t seen them all together in maybe..a year and a half? It’s been a while, but that’s okay.” Minseok smiled reassuringly, giving Kyungsoo a curt nod before looking to the washer and back to the door.

”That won’t be done for a while, we should move on, yeah?” Minseok suggested after a moment of contemplative silence, waiting for Kyungsoo to agree with a nod of his head. With that, the two left the room and began to clean the room.

Over the span of the time the pair had left before Kyungsoo’s parent’s and brother would arrived, they had ended up putting away misplaced items, tucking stray bits of laundry that Kyungsoo had missed into a basket that Minseok had dubbed ‘The Hamper’. They’d done the dishes left out of the dishwasher that were piled in the sink, polished the big mirror in the livingroom, tidied the bathroom (bleached it until Kyungsoo had a pounding headache), vacuumed  the carpet in the bedroom and guest room, dusted the mantelpiece, and made the bed. 

Kyungsoo had flopped onto the sofa unceremoniously, a low groan breaching from his throat as he tilted his head back. Minseok followed, slumping down onto the cushions and throwing an arm over his face.

” _God_ ,” Kyungsoo grumbled. “I didn’t know cleaning took so much out of you.” He huffed, ignoring the scoff that came from Minseok’s direction.

”Yeah? Wait until you have to do it on your own, I’m not always gonna be here. I’m old, I’ll die soon.” Minseok weeped dramatically, making Kyungsoo roll his eyes before shooting him a pleading glance.

”I don’t wanna do this alone, man. Cleaning sucks. Why can’t I just have a sick cleaner who comes around while I’m at work?” Kyungsoo whined, wiping his forehead from any sweat that had accumulated.

”Because you can’t afford that shit. You didn’t even have washing powder, that stuff is two dollars. Get with it, ‘Soo.” Kyungsoo’s eye twitched at the nickname, but he decided against saying anything when a few knocks on his door sounded. 

Kyungsoo shot Minseok a grateful smile before standing to opening the door, startling at the loud greetings thrown at him from the other side, making him laugh as he let his family members in, one-by-one, giving them tight hugs each.

”Guys, this is Minseok. My ne—friend.” Kyungsoo introduced Minseok who was standing awkwardly by now, bowing respectfully to Kyungsoo’s family, missing the term Kyungsoo had introduced him by.

”Nice to meet you, um—I should get going by now, I don’t want to intrude—“

”Don’t be dumb, ‘Seok. Stay for lunch, you must be hungry, right?” Kyungsoo smiled, not missing the way Minseok’s face had lightened up, his nervous thumb-twiddling ceasing for a moment.

”Are you sure?”

”Of course, take a seat. I’ll make tea. Guys, treat my friend the way you’d treat me, but nicer, okay? He’s shy.” Kyungsoo teased, laughing at the way Minseok’s cheeks & tips of his ears turned red out of embarrassment, this time catching the ‘friend’ part of the sentence before Kyungsoo’s brother engaged Minseok in a conversation.

Shortly after, Minseok joined Kyungsoo in the kitchen to help him if he needed. Kyungsoo turned to smile at him just as he opened the fridge, his smile falling when he saw what was inside—well, the _lack_ of what was inside.

”Minseok...” Kyungsoo trailed off, looking back at his friend helplessly. Minseok raised an eyebrow in concern before Kyungsoo continued.

”...We forgot to go to the store.”

**Author's Note:**

> i told you i’d make a series of bro adventures. i am a DETERMINED bitch, pls enjoy these bc you’re stuck with them.
> 
> also hi breadseok how are you today ily
> 
> come yell at me on twt or ig  
> ig ; @sunndz  
> twt ; @porcelainjin
> 
> also lol i didnt proofread this but it doesnt matter bc it SUCKS lmaooo


End file.
